Hikyuu
by Hikyuu-Miyu
Summary: Filled with action, and laughter, this is yet another Naruto story, but this is much different then the others. Time has changed, and it has been 25 years since Naruto took his first mission as a Genin, times have changed, and a new are on the horizion.


Chapter: 1  
  
Whispering winds wheezed delicately over the green scorching valleys, as soundless rustles of leaves lulled in the atmosphere of the warming char in the rising of the sun to the sky, materializing from its slumber as all where in the previous chilling evening. The relief from the cold airs in the chilling wind preceding before the times of blossoming new vegetation, from large trees to colorful hued flowers. The sun blossom more then vegetation, the traditional early day life, the awakenings of all creatures preparing for their daily chores across the land. This was a wonderful time of year; no it was a wonderful land, much more then just a time of year.   
  
"Gah..." Slowly a 14 year-old boy named Jujutsu Hikyuu gained small entities of strength, slowly squeezing his eyes holding onto the last ounce of his imaginary void of dreams that had drifted through his mind during the warm evening between his sheets. The window nearby his bed gradually allowed the shine of the sun to glow upon him, throwing Hikyuu to sit up. The young boy's dark ebon blue hair threw back as he shifted into a seating position upon his mattress, staring toward the door for a entrance, but nothing had even advance in his room. Hikyuu knew this, he knew this because the smell of the greeting mourning food seamed through the cracks sizzling within his noise. The scent was lush, his mouth urging with a droll that fell onto his coating sheets as his nose wiggled with a kind sensation.   
  
"Baka!!" A feminine soft voice stated dryly, abruptly interrupting in Hikyuu's craving moment.   
  
Hikyuu took three glances around the room, and nothing was in view that held a voice within, not a being at all! Frustration began to creep within his brain, as his expression adjusted along with it, his lips curved downward in a frown, and eyes curled with dissatisfaction, as water rolled along the bottom line of his lids.   
  
"Where are you?!" Hikyuu exclaimed displeased as he growled between his closed lips, as he held tightly onto the edge of his sheets, clutching them within his palms, curling them into balls. His eyes shifted once more to the window that allowed him to awake with its illuminating rays from the sun pressing against his flesh, and there it was, their the one that called him a fool (baka=fool/Japanese) stoud there.  
  
Haya stood in the view of the window in the branch of a tree. Her hair flung over her forehead and sleeking down her crystal blue eyes in its pure vibrant light vibrant form, cut short around, but fittingly hinting her small, yet cute face. Her soft smooth lips curved lightly into a smirk as she then knew she was notice. Her blue jeans and white shirt clashing fittingly together in the shuffling touch of the wind, which constructed a violent whistling sound.   
  
"Come on, we gotta get to Ninjustu Practice!" Haya said, her voice muffled by the air and closed door, but able to be heard by young Hikyuu.   
  
"Food First!" He muttered to himself and in a response as he swung from the bed, his nightclothes ruffled from his rest and rolls along the mattress. Putting his feet slowly into the fuzzy blue slippers below, he began scratching his head slightly light-headed from the slumber of the night. Wearingly walking to the door he began a whistle, his hair draped over his eyes as he began his daily tradition.   
  
Venturing slowly toward the door, gradually placing his finger-tip s to touch the cold bronze door as his eyes roamed, absorbed by the nightly touch of cringing doze, around the room for one last glance before his taking to chores of life for the day.  
  
The door slowly opened to the sound of life, sizzling pops of his mother creating the weekly mourning eggs, the fuss of his younger cousins "playing" ninja. This was "life", 'not enjoyable at all' he muttered to himself twice, responding profoundly shaping the intent of the comment.   
  
Hikyuu sluggishly walked along the halls, feet creaking slowly along the wooden surface below, and his eyes closed swollen sluggishly. Stepping into the kitchen, his feet sliding across the tiled surface, he moved slowly his head upward to observe his new surroundings and compare them from days previous. His vision capture the delicate work plastered upon a plate left on the table, yellow eggs and a big large piece of sausage and ham. It was a to be a delightful brunch, at least he hoped!   
  
"FOOD!!" He yelled loudly with excitement as his feet took two paces forward letting the kind aroma run through his nose, and a sensation thrill through his being leaving him tingling with joy and glee.   
  
Leaping to the seat before the white smooth plate filled with mourning breakfast, his butt slipped instantly along the polished seat, and he fell harshly upon the floor, where his head could be heard bonking loudly against the surface. Slowly Hikyuu stood, weary by the outcome of the incident, holding his head in treatment of the slightly throbbing pain, staring upward to his mother washing the dishes near the sink before the window, doing some early mourning chores that would be thrown to him in the evening.   
  
"Mom...!" He grumbled, pointing toward his chair attempting to get his mothers attention. "Who did this?" He asked furiously grinding his teeth together, allowing the words to slitter from his stern hold.   
  
Slowly her long pink haired mother turn, her pink clear crystal eyes piercing gleefully toward her only son, smiling only a bit, holding a white plates in her hand and a blue small moisten rag washing the platter.   
  
"I...." Her soft toned joyful voice abruptly was cut short with small accumulating giggles sprouting in the background. Two young snickers blasting each other in a sound wave, and roaring into the ears of the doozey, angered Hikyuu. The young boy quickly gritted his teeth, and clutched his fist, muscles growing tense as he slowly rolled up his right sleeve, bulging his muscles as a vein pop on his forehead, losing sense of all saneness within his mind.   
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Hikyuu barked, throwing his fist into the air, bulging muscles heighten more intensified by the second. His head swung over his shoulder, glaring downward at his younger cousins eyes scorching with rage, as his fist was gestured upward in a sign of a "beat-down".   
  
"Oopsie......" The two young boys woefully muttered, and took glances at each other, then leers at the solid mat before, humming to themselves as they fiddled amusingly with their fingers fearing the worst.   
  
  
Hikyuu's shoulder slowly was grasped softly by a slender hand, feeling his tense muscles relax and his anger compress, his head rearing downward along with his raised arm of furry, eyes solemnly shifting downward.   
  
"It'll be okay, Hikyuu. Just go eat your food" His mother leaned downward, whispering gently in his ear, mirthfully curving her lips with glee, smiling toward her son as her hand eased off his ruffled fabric. She took a quick dazzle toward the clock set above the kitchen sink. "Son, eat fast, you better get ready for school, or you'll be late," She said worriedly after her quick glance at the clock, stepping back from the sink heading toward the two children that caused all the intermission.   
  
Hikyuu followed his mother's orders as usual and sat slowly down into his seat, attentively dispatching the liquid along the chair before hand, reassuring himself of safety. Suddenly a burst of enthusiastic energy whirled within him, as his eyes blared toward the food, iris shining with the reflection of the food. The nicely plastered eggs on one side, as the meat was fittingly set on the other clumped into a bunch like he liked it. Screwing his expression into an adjusted grin, curving back his lips and baring his teeth, grasping tightly to the silver handle of his fork. "Mmmmmmmm! FOOD!" He murmured under his mouth exuberantly, shifting his mouth into an "o" preparing his stomach for the fresh sizzling meal. His fork dived inward, piercing sharply with its tips into the yellow grub. Playfully twirling his lush food to his mouth, he delightfully graved the moment, as it felt as this could last forever, but it was all yet a fantasy book. Abruptly he was halted, as a quick "bang" of his wrist forced him to drop his fork back onto the white platter before him, eyes screwing to the side, furrowed down in ire, eyes boiling, until his vision and mind vanquished all the uncertainty of whom it was? Sakura-sama, his mother! 'But why?' he wrestled with the idea concealed within his mind, not dare to report these words from his mouth.   
  
"You gotta get to school, no eating today, kiddo!" She exclaimed in an orderly-fashioned, as her hand stroke to the side, finger pointing toward halls where his room was consumed.   
  
"Yes sir!" He grunted under his breath, as he clutched his palm, balling it into a strong bulging fist, grasping tightly to the ounce of anger whirling inside of him still after the situation arching in the background of his mind, and the background of time.   
  
"What was that? DID I HEAR SOMETHING?" She roared between her gritted teeth, allowing the air to act as a propeller to excel the words higher in volume.  
  
"Sorry, Mother!" He screeched lightly, heading slowly toward the room along the rug, his feet tingling within his fuzzy blue slippers, eye facing downward to the ground, amusingly counting all the fuzzy strains poking out of his unique slippers. Slowly he opened the door, closing it harshly behind him as he mumbles horridly to himself about the day so far.   
  
Hikyuu joined Haya outside, jumping from his window, leaving his note of his where a bout on the bed. Trenched in smooth in a green dark textured jacket, of light shade collars. His dark badge turtle necked shirt, shuffled nicely along with his baggy green jeans, as a substance much like a strap, wrapped around the lower of his left attaching a holster within possessing deadly combat tools of Ninjustu fighting style, called shuriken, while the jeans rolled over his light leaf green combat sandals.   
  
The two walked together down the hill from Hikyuu's house, side-by-side, visibly noticeable that Hikyuu was much taller then her, the two rode into the sun, heading toward school, for yet another day. This day would be different somehow, and the both of them knew it..... 


End file.
